Fioletovyy Noch'
by Aomine Daiki
Summary: Porque Heiwajima Shizuo era la razón inequivoca de la miseria y la deshumanización de él mismo.


デュラララ! es propiedad de Narita Ryougo.

**F**_ioletovyy Noch_**'**

**A**omine _D_aiki**.**

* * *

><p><em>En celebración de la segunda temporada y de que el fandom renace de las cenizas<em>

* * *

><p>Las nubes en el cielo rayaban en colores purpúreos, negros y lilas. El blanco que por la mañana las vistiera se había desvanecido en algún punto de la tarde. Era la luz de ese ocaso traicionero la razón de que aquel manto tan extenso se mirara envenenado. El acumulo de gotas de agua oscuras —como la noche que aún no se instalaba por completo— le hacían dudar en sí se trataba del humo tóxico generado tras el funcionamiento de las fábricas localizadas alrededor del sector o si bien era el conjunto de gases producidos por los automóviles de la ciudad. O bien simple nubes tan densas que no le permitían el paso correcto a la luz. Fuera lo que fuere, Izaya no pudo apartar la sensación de que una virulenta sustancia se derramaba de arriba. La gama de azules que jugaban entre el negruzco, acero y grisáceo se acentuaba debido a la luz plateada, casi blanca, de las estrellas que no esperaron a que el sol terminara de ocultarse al fondo de esa calle por la que se encontraba de pie. El efecto del sendero daba una sensación turba que no hacía más que empeorar con el frío cerniéndose a ras de suelo. No necesitó bajar la mirada para darse cuenta de que abajo una cortina de niebla comenzaba a soltarse. Era extraña la paleta de burdeos y magenta que cercaba la luz emitida en tonos dorados, cobre y blancuzcos que aquella enorme estrella de fuego retenía con dificultad en el horizonte, donde apenas sí comenzaba a diluirse dejándole a la noche avanzar hacia un apogeo que todavía distaba de su alcance.<p>

Lo sintió, que ese camino guiaba a una humanidad que se congregaba en torno a sus caprichos, envidias y miedos. A una humanidad que, torcida, acogía en sus actos de debilidad e ilusoria justicia a monstruos trazados bajo líneas primitivas, bárbaras, estúpidas e irracionales. Con la intención de posicionarlos a la misma altura que ellos. Domesticando, inútilmente, bestias que solo obedecían a sus instintos. Vistiéndolos, calzándolos y colocándoles nombres con apellidos que perdían toda dignidad. Y a esa actividad, a ese gesto caritativo e idiota, no podía evitar verlo como una pésima broma. Una jugarreta agria que no le provocaba la más mínima risa o mueca alegrona en la boca que detonara lo jocoso del asunto. Por el contrario, la sensación que se le anidaba justo en la boca del estomago se semejaba lo suficiente a las nauseas, a una irritación capaz de quemarle las entrañas y un par de garras rasgándole los intestinos. Porque esos "_humanos_", que no eran más que juguetes baratos con actitudes variables, mostraban su debilidad por cierto engendro que para él, para Izaya, ni siquiera debería haber existido.

Porque Heiwajima Shizuo era la razón inequívoca de la miseria y la deshumanización de él mismo.

El motivo que lo impulsaba a pasar noches enteras, tardes aburridas y mañanas —donde el sol ni siquiera había despertado— pensando tretas rastreras, situaciones complicadas, que arriesgaran la existencia de esa bestia insultante que solía andar en dos patas como los hombres.

Al dar un paso el trayecto se alargó ridículamente, alejándole de la gente.

¿Qué había en las mentes diminutas de la personas?, ¿por qué le rechazaban con tal desespero mientras aceptaban sin problemas a un ser abominable como Shizuo?

La calle comenzó a alumbrarse pero el firmamento seguía envuelto en ese matiz zarco repleto de fulgores plateados. Los faros de luces parecían bolas de nieve flotando a cierta distancia uno de otros. Separó los labios dejando que los pensamientos de una comparación abstracta acerca del infierno volaran con el helado viento: "Huh, está lejos de alcanzar la apariencia completa del Gehena pero cerca de la del Irkalla. Dime, Shizu-_chan_, ¿por qué el monstruo quiere escapar del lugar al que pertenece mientras que los humanos intentan ir hacia donde perteneces?

Continuó andando a pesar del efecto infinito en esa calle de Ikebukuro. Con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, las facciones tensas, brillando sus ojos rojos igual que la sangre y una mueca de disgusto surcandole la boca.

"Qué situación tan más estúpida", escupió empleando una voz amarga, rencorosa y deformando la cara por el disgusto de pensar siquiera que esa fuese verdaderamente la situación de las personas, la de convertirse en monstruos y de que el monstruo se sintiera absurdamente un humano. ¿Hasta dónde se había extendido esta pésima broma?

Se detuvo, girando la punta del pie derecho hacia el norte de la ciudad. Ocultando la mirada tras sus párpados por breves segundos, concentrándose con todas sus energías en su mala apariencia para enseguida deshacerse de ella y adoptar una sonrisa ladina que le curvaba los labios hacia la izquierda. "¿No lo crees, Shizu-_chan_?"

El tono quiso romperse en una carcajada pero no lo hizo, no cuando allí ante él se encontraba la famosa muñeca automática de combate. Ese animal disfrazado de persona. El monstruo que renegaba de su naturaleza e intentaba desesperado rehuir la realidad y al cuál la humanidad protegía con ahínco. El sujeto que por más que buscaba alejarse de la gente, ésta le encontraba. Con la expresión seria y posando esos ojos caoba en su figura. El atardecer casi extinguido a las espaldas de Shizuo le brindó al sendero un aire distinto. Daba la impresión de que el sujeto se hallaba allí, a propósito, custodiando la entrada a la ciudad, a ese remolino de personas que giraba alrededor del raciocinio y una sociedad que no incluía a Orihara de ninguna manera. Y que solo le trataba como intruso, por ello de que Heiwajima le obstruyera, sin intención realmente, el paso.

Izaya lo sabía que no necesitaría decir o hacer nada para que Shizuo explotara. Al fin y al cabo con solo verle bastaba para que éste se lanzara en contra suya. Y esta vez fue igual pero con una pequeña diferencia. Hewaijima pareció esperar, lo suficiente, antes de arremeter lleno de ira. Una larga mirada que le dio la impresión a Izaya de que lo estaba ¿menospreciando?, ¿él?, ¿ese animal incapaz de mantenerse sereno o emplear un poco de su inteligencia primitiva?, que jodida burla era esa. Más que la de la humanidad equiparando bestias o piedras a su nivel.

"¡IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAA!", Shizuo quebró su postura sobrada y altanera, retirando el cigarrillo de sus labios, partiéndolo en dos para después tirarlo y pisarlo. Rompiendo en un ataque al levantar el puño cerrado de la mano izquierda mientras se encarreraba a toda velocidad en dirección suya. Quiso reírse, burlarse descaradamente pero solo atinó a ampliar la mueca de sus labios y dar un salto hacia atrás para darse el tiempo suficiente en eludir el ataque de ese monstruo incoherente.

"Hee, tantos años y nos has aprendido a saludar apropiadamente", el contacto fue mínimo gracias a su reacción. Solo se produjo un acercamiento que le permitió a ambos mirar detenidamente las caras de cada uno. "Monstruo", lo dijo con una voz áspera, ácida y displicente que Shizuo no logró notar debido a la rabia controlando su cuerpo. Un par de movimientos más hacia la derecha en conjuto con un giro de 180° bastaron para marcar una distancia prudente entre ambos. "_Mierda, esa agilidad anormal sigue siendo un problema_", apretó los dientes y aguardó lo necesario encima de una pila de mercancía varada a las afueras de un almacén todavía trabajando.

La imagen complacía sus celos, a su irritabilidad y al odio que sentía por ese monstruo. Arriba, mirándole despectivamente era justo lo que necesitaba. Shizuo le miraba atento, sin el menor atisbo de impotencia, como si no estuviese en una posición inalcanzable para él.

"Esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo contigo", le respondió para acercarse a las cajas en las que se encontraba y tomar una de ellas, justamente la que se hallaba al centro en el segundo nivel de la montaña, para sacarla en un acto rápido y agresivo, "IZAYA", que provocó se cayeran en segundos.

"U-uwoh", bailó intentado mantener el equilibrio, pero el derrumbe le obligó a bajarse de la torre, "Eso ha sido peligroso", la sonrisa plantada en su rostro le ayudó a disimular su enojo y a atizar más la ira de Shizuo. "Has dañado la mercancía de este almacén de electrodomésticos. Para tu jefe pagar por esto será una nimiedad. Tienes suerte, Shizu-_chan_, de que ese sujeto tenga un extraño fetiche por las bestias"

"Bastardo", la réplica vino al instante cuando Heiwajima pateó en dirección suya lo que tenía aspecto de ser un tostador —que se encontrara entre toda la mercancía regada—. Lo eludió, sin embargo el botón de encendido había resultado lo bastante largo como para rasgarle la mejilla. Pero no le importó, en lo absoluto, sí esos ojos tan similares a los de un ser humano le miraban como lo estaban haciendo ahora mismo.

Una pausa lo esencialmente larga para volver a la batalla. Esta vez Izaya atacó con sus cuchillos, rasgándole el traje de bartender. Ese mismo que irónicamente usaba. Lo último que hacia ese animal era aquel servicio. Porque era inútil, el intentar adaptarse a la sociedad cuando tu lugar no estaba dentro de ella.

El parkour bien aprendido le asistió en la prolongación de la pelea sin recibir un daño considerable que le hiciera replantearse efectuar retirada alguna. Esta vez lo derrotaría, a ese monstruo, porque solo los seres humanos eran capaces de ello, y él, como uno, poseía dicho poder.

Shizuo intentó darle alcance al estirar la mano cuando Izaya procuró girarse al lado contrario, pero no lo logró al contrario, este movimiento le brindo la oportunidad a Orihara para que clavara una de sus navajas en un costado de Heiwajima. La sangre se le escurrió entre los dedos, era roja, tanto como el vino de las mesas y como la que salía de sus heridas. Las similitudes no dejaban de parecerle absurdas.

"_Ugh_", Shizuo gimió, retrayéndose e Izaya aprovechó para patearle el vientre y tumbarlo al suelo. "¡_Argh_!"

Le vio apretar la mandíbula, intentado retener lo que subía por su garganta, así como el encogerse. "_Sí fueras humano estarías agonizando. Pero vete, sigues respirando sin dificultad_"

_Monstruo. Monstruo. MONSTRUO._

"_Cough_— _cough_—", no pudo contenerlo por mucho tiempo y le miró arrojar un gran coagulo sanguíneo que se le escurrió de los labios. Se le acercó, fijando las pupilas contraídas en él. Procurando mantener oculto el desprecio, la aversión sentida. Se paró abriendo las piernas lo suficiente para dejar debajo de su cuerpo a Shizuo para doblarse hacia adelante, lo necesario para que su rostro estuviese a centímetros de los de este.

"¿Cansado?", preguntó. Dejando que esos ojos tan densos como el chocolate le reflejaran. Las cejas fruncidas, la frente rota y los dientes chirriando unos con otros dispuestos en el rostro de Shizuo le produjeron un regocijo similar a un orgasmo.

Y no pudo controlarlo.

Clavó los labios en los ajenos, mordiéndoles para herirlos y saborear directo la mezcla de azúcar con hierro.

No fue un beso, nunca lo fue. Siempre se lo dijo. Y para Shizuo fue igual.

A pesar de la herida en su costado, Heiwajima ganó, de manera repentina y sobrenatural, la fuerza suficiente para revertir la situación. Lo sujetó del cuello, clavando sus largos dedos alrededor de este. Sintiéndose igual que las garras de un león. "_Ngh_", apretó los dientes para no dejar escapar el gemido que su cuerpo emitió como respuesta natural a la agresión.

"Ha— ha— ha—", Shizuo respiraba con dificultad. Las inhalaciones largas y las exhalaciones profundas le colorearon las mejillas pero a pesar del caos que era el enérgico amarre en su garganta no cedía. Izaya clavó las uñas en esa piel blanca pero no consiguió que aflojara siquiera. La respiración, a él, se le iba y Shizuo consciente o tal vez no, continuaba con su opresión.

Al fondo de esa bestia el sol ya no se vislumbraba. El atardecer no estaba y la noche ya no vestía largos faldones de colores azulados. Las estrellas relucían sus luces argentas en lo más alto. La senda había desaparecido bajo las aguas y los vapores purpúreos de ese veneno tóxico que se derramara. Izaya tenía al monstruo que bloqueaba la entrada a ese círculo humanitario. Y lo hacía con tal frenesí y desespero que causó un descontrol en sus emociones. La determinación de Shizuo, las ansias de destruirlo, a él, fluctuando de forma instintiva y ese mismo desconcierto por no ser capaz de suprimir esa ira ilógica golpearon algo en los adentros de Orihara.

La imagen de un Shizuo frágil, débil y humano lo sustrajo de su alrededor. Y la sensación animal, salvaje, bruta y barbárica corriendo por sus venas le hizo pensar que Heiwajima Shizuo no era lo que siempre había creído. Que no entraba en una categoría animal. Que sí lo pensaba detenidamente su odio y esos celos se derivaban de una visión nítida, clara y obvia de un ser que encarnaba la imagen perfecta de lo que un humano era. La delicadeza de sus sentimientos, la impotencia, el desconsuelo y los deseos fervientes de no herir a nadie ni tampoco a él mismo, convertían a Heiwajima Shizuo en todo, menos en un animal. Por eso no pudo ignorar la idea que crecía conforme Shizuo luchaba por matarle pero al mismo tiempo por dejarle vivo.

Esa que lo señalaba, a él, dentro de una realidad cruda y severa, y que susurraba calma la verdad. Porque no era Shizuo sino él, el verdadero: "M-onstruo".

* * *

><p><strong>NA** Sé que Izaya tiene un amor unilateral con Shizuo. Pobre, pobre de Orihara.


End file.
